Glacial
Please don’t steal my coding! G L A C I A L This gal belongs to the gayest gay ever, please do not edit her page or use her without permission, thank you <3 A P P E A R A N C E You won't see this dragoness in a crowd. No, it's not because she's small or overly common in terms of appearance. No, it's not because she walks with her head low, or her eyes on the ground. It's because she wouldn't ever be present on the streets. Glacial is a normal IceWing - appearance-wise. She has all the defining features of the tribe, without any defects or blemishes on her scales. She is a dragon of a taller stature when compared to other IceWings of her age, but nothing too stellar. She is thin - and don't be mistaken, this skinny frame does not come from a healthy lifestyle - quite the opposite, actually. She doesn't look like she's starved or severely malnourished, but she definitely lacks a healthy amount of muscle. Her coloration is a little special for a pure-blooded ice dragon - her main scales are pale light cyan, the edges blending smoothly with color, almost like they're invisible. A dusty pale blue is present on her underbelly. Her wing membranes are silvery-grey. All of her extra spines are gleaming white, with almost a little transluscent quality to them. This applies for her two main horns, which are not very long. If only she took a little time to care for her appearance, she would have looked quite beautiful. Her face is almost flawless by nature, without any scars or markings, and her eyes are quite the captivating shade of deep ocean blue. Unfortunately, she looks... frazzled, almost constantly, her spines at the back of her head appearing to be a little messy and out of place. And if you stare into her eyes for just a little longer... you would catch the undeniable spark of madness. When you do see her, it'll probably be in the dim environments of an arcade, or the comfy confines of her own home. And when you do, she seems... normal, a regular young dragoness laughing and spending her time playing her favorite games, perfectly happy and cheerful... ... right? P E R S O N A L I T Y When it comes to Glacial's personality, one word that comes to mind is probably... typical. She's almost like the stereotypical gamer and your regular streamer, constantly being with her gadgets and speaking passionately to her viewers and fans in front of the screen... looking contented, free, and most importantly, happy. Or so you would think. It's true that she's good at her job - Glacial can almost always be found in any arcade, with her eyes firmly fixed on a screen. Her talons would be vigorously tapping away at buttons, or sliding across the screens of her own devices. She clearly enjoys doing what she does, evident from the laughter and constant jokes that escape her mouth whenever she's live. Just like any other streamer, she engages in almost all kinds of fun activities online with her fans, as well as her other friends in the same category. Yes, she appears to be perfectly normal. She almost has everyone fooled. Unfortunately, healthy is probably the last word on the universe that would be used to describe her. If someone was to be brutally honest, they would say that she's... legitimately insane. And it's not so difficult to see - it might be subtle at first, but soon you can see that some of her actions just don't show that she's in the right state of mind. She often goes into manic states, where she displays extreme personalities, and show periods of time when she's just laughing, screaming or speaking in high-pitched voices, and for absolutely no reason. If you look closely, you can see the dark circles under her eyes, signs that she almost never allows herself to sleep anymore. But there's a reason behind all this madness - Glacial is simply unable to handle the sorrow and pain that came with the unfortunate events in her life. With intense depression and mental trauma haunting her, she simply chose a... different way to escape it. After all, the fact that she has lost everyone closest to her was the thing that triggered most of her self-destructive thoughts, and to be honest, she is too afraid of ever approaching that area in her mind again. That is why she resorts to shutting them out, not even caring that she sacrifices her sanity, maybe just a bit every day, but slowly causing her to descent into this state. Maybe she isn't aware of her mind unraveling, or maybe deep down she does, and might even be afraid of what she has become, but it doesn't matter. Not to Glacial, at least. If she even has a goal anymore, it's to never acknowledge what's clearly wrong with herself, because she has completely convinced herself that there's nothing wrong. And to her, that was the only way to survive - to believe that she was right. H I S T O R Y text R E L A T I O N S H I P S S N O W F A L L text H A I L S T O N E text S N O W Y text T R I V I A * Contrary to most IceWings, she hates cold temperatures, as well as winter, because they are all reminders of her family * She hates every single sweet thing in existence except for dark chocolate, which she absolutely loves * Glacial genuinely loves coffee, but it's hard to tell because nowadays she mostly uses it as a way to help her stay awake * She doesn't just hack anyone for no reason, she'd do it if she wanted to prank someone, exact revenge or if for some reason she was tasked to (and paid for) * She acts a little salty online and sometimes overreacts a bit, but she's actually nice in real life * Doesn't know how to define feelings anymore * She's barely sane at all, and her only saving grace is that her kind nature doesn't allow her to descend into a state of madness that'll be dangerous to anyone but herself * Laughs at random things, sometimes for no reason at all, acts almost like she's drunk 24/7 * Has been an insomniac ever since she lost everyone, but she had tried to sleep, now she's completely given up on it and basically never does * She absolutely enjoys getting scared, through all means * Whenever she plays a horror game/watch horror movies, she would have this one thought through her mind: It's ironic that the scary things I'm used to are not actually deadly, referring to her depression being the most dangerous thing in her life * She really, really, really loves nightcore songs, like totally obsessed with them * In the same way, she particularly enjoys anything with a fast tune * She types very quickly and somehow almost types everything correctly G A L L E R Y Please follow this amazing reference by Crystal when drawing her! <3 Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Performer)